Wicked: A Harry Potter Musical
by avalonchick5
Summary: Rewritten. Completely posted. AU. Harry/FemOC. Dumbledore has made a terrible decision: to start up a Hogwarts drama program! When he decides to remake a well-known beloved Muggle musical, will those who hold it near and dear to their hearts be able to stop the disaster in production?
1. Chapter the First

**Disclaimer:** My name is J. K. Rowling! Harry Potter is mine! Mwahahahaha!

…Okay, my name isn't even close to Joanna, therefore (sigh) I don't own Harry Potter. My name is not on the list of those credited with Wicked…I don't own Wicked. Comprenez-vous?

This is a REWRITTEN, CLEANED UP, and REPOSTED version of Wicked: A Harry Potter Musical. I have deleted the old version that was discontinued.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One, Act One, Scene Two: Dear Old Hogwarts**

The Great Hall was filled with chatter that evening in early September, and she was oblivious as to why. Madeleine sighed slightly and strode over to the Slytherin table, sliding in at the end, next to Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis, the only two Slytherins in her year that would talk to her at all. Her punishment for not being as pureblooded as the rest. She'd rather call it less inbred…at least she wasn't betrothed to a distant cousin, like Malfoy and Parkinson.

But then again, she was the only half-blood Sorted into Slytherin since Tom Riddle himself. And no, she was not oblivious to the fact that the so-called Lord Voldemort was a hypocritical half-blood preaching the pure-blooded ways. Madeleine shook her head slightly and turned to her neutral companions.

"What is everyone so chatty about?" her British/Irish accent was cascading and flawless, and could easily reduce most boys to quivering lumps of adoration…not that she spoke much. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't heard yet? The Headmaster is putting on a school-wide play." His fingers stroked the back of Tracey's pale hand unobtrusively, but Madeleine noticed anyway, not commenting on their growing closeness. Then her mind caught up to what Blaise had just said.

"_What?_" her stricken voice was low and her stomach flipped unpleasantly.

Tracey frowned at her, but continued where Blaise had left off. "The name of it was 'Wicked', I think, or something along those lines. Dumbledore will be changing it though. The new title will be something along the lines of 'The Witches of Hogwarts'." Madeleine had never been so inclined to throw up as much as she did now. She raised clear topaz eyes, gazing across the Hall at the Gryffindor table, meeting a pair of equally horrified bright green eyes. Their eyes spoke the same message: _Why us?_

Dumbledore rose from his seat at the High Table, clearing his throat to catch all the students' attention. "Ahem. To be able to audition for 'The Witches of Hogwarts', adapted from the musical 'Wicked' for magical understanding, you must be able to sing _well_. This is necessary, and unfortunately, unavoidable. There are no parts that do not require some singing and/or dancing. Auditions for the play will be held this Saturday, with female parts during the morning, and males in the evening here in the Great Hall. We ask that you look through the booklets that will be on your pillows this evening. They contain one song for each character. You may audition for two roles, but we ask that they correspond to your gender and that you choose varied characters versus choosing two lead parts. That will be all, thank you."

Madeleine didn't listen to a thing. Ignoring Blaise and Tracey's murmurs, she rose numbly from the Slytherin table, heading to the doors of the Great Hall and exiting swiftly. Just outside the Hall, she leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard. How could they? Growling softly in frustration, she punched the stone wall behind her. Hard. "Ow," she said softly, shaking her hand out, ignoring the blood that seeped from her skinned knuckles. A quiet, husky voice chuckled behind her. "I thought we got rid of that habit."

The green-eyed, black-haired boy patted her shoulder and picked up her now limp hand. "I think you actually broke a knuckle this time," he said amusedly, prodding her hand slightly. She let out a hushed whimper at the small crack that echoed in the Entrance Hall. "Yep, definitely broken. Come on, off to Madam Pomfrey we go." The Gryffindor took her unbroken hand and began to lead her through the halls to the Hospital Wing.

"How are you so calm?" Madeleine asked amazedly, staring at his profile, then leaning her head against his shoulder. "I know I'm furious." She shook her long, straight hair out from her face, the dark brown streaked with gold and violet vibrant in the torchlight.

Harry Potter, for of course it was he, chuckled softly before his voice turned glacial. "I am furious, kitten. I wish I could go up to Dumbledore and tear him to pieces for destroying this musical." His voice was cold and absolutely infuriated. "But I can't," and his voice warmed slightly, "so I've got to make the best of it. Besides, my Gryffindor friends would not take too kindly to their Golden Boy murdering their Light Lord over a play."

Madeleine smiled slightly, imagining the look on the Gryffindor's faces when they realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was more Slytherin than they thought. "You always have an answer, don't you?" she asked amusedly. He smiled down at her, then pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her vanilla and roses shampoo. A content sigh escaped her as she pressed herself closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and her damaged hand cradled to her chest.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing without incident, still together. Madam Pomfrey was the only person in the entire school that knew about their relationship, and she greeted it with open arms and sealed lips. The matron shook her head and half-smiled when she spotted Madeleine's hand, healing it with a quick tap of her wand and a whispered "_Episkey_". The duo smirked at each other before departing with a quick hug and whispered promises to meet up tomorrow at their special place.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

That night found Harry lying on his bed, contemplating the very real possibility of murdering his manipulative (although well-intentioned, but everyone knows what they say about good intentions) headmaster. He had found the booklet Dumbledore had talked about sitting innocently on the end of his bed. Uncertain whether to read through it or not, he had finally decided, what the hell, it couldn't be that bad. Now he was quickly regretting that decision.

The small black book with the Hogwarts insignia was quickly becoming kindling for the fire in the dormitory, and he didn't regret it one bit. Dumbledore's leaflet had contained more then just lyrics, but character profiles and a brief description of what the adapted play was about. Harry had never fumed this much in his life. Albus Dumbledore had completely ruined a beautiful story of romance, friendship, and betrayal, turning it into a complete farce of a musical.

"Hey Harry. Are you going to audition? Sounds like a fun play to me."

Harry turned to Ron, knowing his eyes looked murderous, but deciding that Ron wouldn't notice at all. He was perhaps the most oblivious person Harry had ever had the misfortune to befriend in his short life.

"There is no way in hell I would ever audition for this…idiocy."

Ron stared long and hard at his best friend, (though he was constantly questioning this nowadays) aware the answer Harry had given was curt and angry sounding, but also completely unnecessary.

"What's with you, mate? Ever since you heard Dumbledore this morning you've been really snappish and angry, especially when it comes to this play. And that was way out of line. Our play is not idiotic!"

Harry sighed, trying desperately not to blow up on the ignorant redhead.

"You wouldn't understand Ron…and yes, it is. It is nothing compared to the true musical."

Ron glared at Harry but didn't comment. He knew nothing about the real musical, and hell, he didn't much care either. Turning away from the ebony-haired boy, he muttered, climbing into his four-poster, "Whatever…what would you know about 'Wicked' anyway? You've never even seen it."

Ron pulled his curtain closed, the other boys following suit. It wasn't until Harry could hear the other boys light snoring or in Ron's case, loud snoring, that he reached in under his pillow to withdraw a golden button engraved with a fancy 'F'.

A Cheshire cat grin crossed Harry face as he stared down at the item in his hand.

"Believe me you, Ron; because everything you know about me is about to change…and hell, it's about time."

Harry lay back on his bed, thinking about the crux of all his change – the appearance of Madeleine Nyx in his life. She lived a few streets down from Privet Drive, and they'd met that summer at the park. Ignoring the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, they'd become fast friends. He found out that her mother was a witch who worked in a muggle hospital. She was considered a miracle worker, as it were, because she had a special affinity for healing and was proficient at it. He found out about her dead father, and her stepfather who enjoyed pretending she didn't exist, coddling his other two daughters from an earlier marriage extensively. She and her mother were very close though. She'd found out all about his life at Privet Drive, his frustrations, his past, his hopes and dreams, his most secret fears. They were closer than close, but far more than brother and sister.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Review if you're not like the Tin Man and don't have a heart.

Love from,

Avalon

PS: This will be updated every day until it is completely posted.


	2. Chapter the Second

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling is a genius. I'm not. Following my logic here, that means *gasp* I don't own Harry Potter. If I say that Wicked is also the work of a genius…do you see where I'm going here?

**Chapter Two, Act Two, Scene Eleven: March of the Witch Hunters**

Saturday arrived far too late in Harry and Madeleine's opinion. The constant chatter about the up coming auditions and the absolutely terrifying singing in the hallways was driving them both crazy. Fortunately, however, the Room of Requirement was a perfect safe haven. They spent much time in there, doing their homework and just being together.

Their sets of friends were among those driving them crazy; Ron and Hermione weren't good singers, but they put enough effort into it, and Blaise and Tracey were alright, not spectacular, but alright. All four of them were auditioning: Hermione for Nessarose and Elphaba, Tracey for Glinda and Nessarose, Ron for Fiyero and Boq, and Blaise for the Wizard and Boq. Madeleine and Harry were highly doubtful that they would actually get the parts, but that all depended on the amount of talent that Hogwarts had.

Now that auditions were here, the noise level would hopefully drop, since the only ones that would be having to worry about it were the ones in it, and they would be away most of the time for practice. It was a bit of a bittersweet moment when Harry and Madeleine realized that they would have significantly less time together if their friends didn't make it in. They were philosophical about it though; their time wouldn't have lasted very long anyway.

It was noon that Hermione came bounding down the entrance hall steps. The smile on her face told them she had just got done with her audition, and in her opinion had done very well.

"Hey Ron! Hi Harry. Zabini, Davis, Nyx." She nodded in acknowledgement at the Slytherins that stood nearby.

"Hey." Both boys muttered as Hermione latched herself onto Ron. The Slytherins merely turned away, though not before Madeleine threw Harry a smirk as he rolled his eyes at his friends' embrace.

"How was your audition? Did they like it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't know. I think it went well. Hey, are you trying out Harry? I haven't seen you around lately."

Harry shook his head while Ron frowned.

"Harry's not, but I am."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, and that's great, who are you trying out for? You never really told me."

Ron grinned smugly, throwing a scathing glance at Harry.

"Fiyero and Boq."

"Weasley, what ever made you think that you could actually play two of the leading male roles? If you get either one, I'm sure it will be out of pity for your poverty."

Harry sighed and threw Madeleine a pleading glance as he watched Malfoy saunter up with his Crabbe and Goyle, his two goons, and Pansy Parkinson, his fiancée. Madeleine had revealed that the two were betrothed, and Harry had had a good laugh at Malfoy's misfortune. Then he'd kissed his girlfriend more passionately than ever, thanking every deity he knew of for his kitten.

"Hey Potty, where you going? Too afraid to stick around? You couldn't sing your way out of a chamber pot."

Harry snorted. "Malfoy, I am not going to have anything to do with this idiotic play. You are all completely insane – well, except for Nyx over there," he replied scathingly, throwing a quick wink over at Madeleine, who smirked at Blaise and Tracey's startled expressions. He turned and headed up the steps to the Gryffindor common room, wishing more than ever that it was the Christmas holidays.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Around eight o'clock that evening, the portrait hole swung open and Ron stumbled through, his face beaming and his walk more of a strut.

Ron slid down into a chair next to Harry, running a hand through his orange hair and trying to act suave. It was several minutes before he began speaking.

"Har, you know what mate? I landed the role of Boq."

Harry narrowly avoided falling into the common room fire, catching himself just in time and sitting up straight.

"Are you kidding me Ron?"

Ron shook his head, still trying to look cool and suave. Harry barely restrained an eye roll. _Shows how much talent this school has._

"Nope. And guess what? Hermione got Nessarose, so we get to be together."

If he wasn't so shocked he probably would have collapsed in laughter.

"_Hermione Granger_, our Hermione, got _Nessa_?"

Ron gave Harry an incredulous look.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Hermione's an amazing singer."

Harry kicked his feet over the side of the chair. That Cheshire cat grin was back on his face, hiding his horror.

Ron, unnerved by the grin, looked away, but brushed it aside as Hermione rushed into the room, clearly excited.

"Oh Ronald! I cannot believe we got Boq and Nessa! It will be so amazing, I mean, just think of it! I must get in character, and read everything I know about disabilities. This will be such a great academic opportunity!" She kissed Ron swiftly on his lips before running up the steps to the girl's dormitories.

Harry did fall off his chair laughing as he watched Ron try and chase Hermione up the girl dormitory stairs, only to get half way up and have them collapse under him.

He slowly got up to stand over Ron.

"You forget that guys can't get up into the girls dormitory? Remember we found that out a long time ago, _Ronald_."

Ron glared up at Harry from his spot on his floor.

"Shut it, only Hermione can call me that."

A slight, but sudden popping noise made Harry turn to the bulletin board. A new piece of parchment had appeared, no doubt the cast list.

Pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered with in the short walk across the common room, he scanned the sheet, trying to evaluate what kind of horrors Dumbledore had unleashed.

**Boq – Ron Weasley **_Stupid choice._

**Nessarose – Hermione Granger **_Even worse._

**Glinda – Pansy Parkinson **_Got the self-centered part right, but they missed the gorgeous qualification._

**Wizard – Ernie Macmillan **_Mr. Pompous himself? I suppose he's alright. But not good. _

**Fiyero – Draco Malfoy **_What the hell? He's a complete charlatan!_

**Elphaba – Ginevra Weasley **_Okayyyyy…never heard her before. Neutral._

**Dr. Dillamond – Zacharias Smith **_Too skeptical and realistic. He'd probably make Dillamond actually believe in all that not-talking nonsense…if they're keeping it in..._

**Madame Morrible – Cho Chang **_No comment._

**Frex – Blaise Zabini **_Alright, I suppose._

**Melena – Tracey Davis **_Alright. Could've cast her better._

The list continued on with all the smaller roles, but Harry had read enough. He had to find Madeleine. She was perhaps the only one who could see that it was going to be a nightmare to watch this. To listen to it. Ugh.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Hello all. If the spacing is wacky in any of these chapters, please try to ignore it, because it's my Microsoft Word acting up. It won't let me space it the way I want to. Sorry for any issues.

Please, make my day and review.

Love,

Avalon


	3. Chapter the Third

**Disclaimer:** For my disclaimer, I have begged the assistance of the lovely Miss Elphaba…

**Elphaba:** I'm not lovely.

**Me:** Yes you are. You're awesome.

**Elphaba:** Whatever. Everyone out there…quit staring! Just because I'm green, sheesh! Anyway, Avalon doesn't own Harry Potter or Wicked. Thankfully.

**Me:** Hey! Is that supposed to insinuate something?

**Elphaba:** *snorts* Maybe. But if I insinuated it, you shouldn't know.

**Me:** *pouts* I concur with Elphaba's prior statement. I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter. They belong to a bunch of people and JKR respectively.

**Chapter Three, Act Two, Scene Ten: No Good Deed**

It was just before the Christmas holidays, a time Harry had been looking forward to since the very beginning of the stupid play. Three months had passed since casting calls. Going by Ron and Hermione's eagerness for the performances to start, one could guess that the months of rehearsal were going well. At least, Harry wondered if they really were. The cast was untalented, a fact only verified by the first rehearsal, which he and Madeleine had watched from the shadows of the Great Hall. They had left after the first five minutes, wincing horribly from Pansy's singing.

"Trace, tell me again why I agreed to come see the last dress rehearsal before the final dress rehearsal?" Madeleine asked while her friend yanked her along by her arm. The girl was dragging her through the chilly dungeon halls up to the Great Hall, and Madeleine was fairly sure that her arm was going to have a distinctly hand-shaped bruise on it in a couple of hours.

"Because the Headmaster said that we could bring one friend to watch this rehearsal. Blaise is bringing Theo Nott, so I decided on you rather than Daphne Greengrass. I think Draco might've brought her."

They reached the Great Hall with plenty of time, and when Tracey ran off to greet Blaise (they'd officially announced they were dating a couple of weeks ago),she began to back up, planning to escape, but hit someone in her quest to leave. She turned around abruptly, clear eyes flashing, when she realized it was Harry. Ron Weasley was gripping his arm tightly, as though afraid he would run away. She held back a snigger when Ron glared at her. He then gestured with his head towards the circle of people who were standing uncertainly in front of the stage. She tossed a cool look in his direction and headed off towards them, listening to Harry's complaints behind her.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The Great Hall looked very different than it had this morning.

The head table had been replaced by an enormous stage. Granted, it wasn't as big as some muggle stages, but still fairly large. All around sat the props for the coming play. There were no real set pieces to speak of. If Madeleine and Harry knew Dumbledore, which they did, the bumbling old idiot would do most of the set changes by magic. Which would completely ruin the effect of the play, not that it wasn't already ruined. This was going to be even worse than they'd originally thought.

"Please, everyone, gather around, gather around here."

Madeleine could barely keep Harry from bashing his head into the nearby wall. Dumbledore was the director of the play. That stupid old fool was the director of one of the best musicals that they'd ever heard of, and he was ruining it! How could he possibly know anything about directing? He couldn't even direct the school song!

"If you are here to watch, please take a seat. We will be starting momentarily." Dumbledore said, waving his wand. Thirteen chintz overstuffed armchairs appeared in a semicircle.

Grudgingly, Harry and Madeleine sat down in between Parvati Patil and Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey Potter, what's your problem? You look pissed."

Harry glared at the speaker, the platinum blonde Daphne.

"I don't want to be here. At all."

"I don't know why you're so upset, it's your own fault you didn't try out. They're very good."

Harry didn't dignify that with a response, turning towards Madeleine, who was eyeing the Slytherin predatorily. He bent his head and whispered in her ear. "This is a bloody nightmare." She nodded, topaz eyes focusing on his green ones. "Hey Potter!" Draco Malfoy called, glaring with crossed arms. "Leave Nyx alone! It's not her fault she had to sit beside the likes of you."

Harry's eyebrows rose and Madeleine started to laugh under her breath. "I'll keep that in mind Draco," he replied coolly, sending the blonde a disdainful look.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stepped up onto a small podium in front of the stage. "We will be practicing the 'As Long As You're Mine' scene between Fiyero and Elphaba, then move onto the 'No Good Deed' scene. Places, everyone!"

Draco Malfoy strutted out onstage, in nothing but striped pajama bottoms, baring his pale and scrawny chest to the rest of the cast and spectators as he sat on the end of the bed. Harry noticed he still held a script book in his hands and he winced, nudging the brown-haired Slytherin beside him as he pointed that out. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her small nose, trying to calm down. "Please tell me Weaselette doesn't need it," she murmured, and Harry smirked slightly. He was quite aware of Madeleine's fury at the redhead, who often tried to get into his good graces and perhaps be even more to him than a friend. Unfortunately for her, he only had eyes for Madeleine, not that he let his kitten know that very often. Better to keep her guessing.

Ginny Weasley strode out from behind the curtains, wearing a scanty nightdress. It was white and lacy, reaching her mid-thigh and held up with thin straps. The tightness of it showed off her few curves. Harry couldn't help but imagine Madeleine in that sort of thing, and he sighed audibly. She looked at him curiously, but he just smiled at her and shook his head. Madeleine shrugged and turned back to the stage, narrowing her eyes at the obvious animosity between Malfoy and Weasley. "_Harry, this will never work,"_ she murmured just loud enough for the girls beside them to hear. "_Don't you see the obvious animosity between them? They'll never be able to pull off the affection this song needs. And also, what the hell? They replaced the cornfield with a bedroom?_" Harry nodded thoughtfully and snorted. The other girls glared at them. _"Shut up!"_ they hissed in synch.

Ginny reclined back on the bed and began to sing, looking at Malfoy with disgust clear on her face. Madeleine rolled her eyes. So unprofessional.

**Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight**

**I need help believing you're with me tonight**

**My wildest dreamings could not foresee**

**Lying beside you, with you wanting me…**

Harry frowned. Malfoy looked far from wanting her, and she sang with evident disdain. They weren't even touching each other. This was never going to work. "_They suck at this_," he observed quietly. Madeleine nodded in agreement and stifled a laugh as Parvati Patil sent them an annoyed glare. "_Shut up Harry, just let them practice! I'm sure if it was wrong Dumbledore would let them know. Besides what would you know about this play anyway?_"

Harry sighed mournfully and sank lower in his seat, grumbling under his breath. Madeleine leaned her head on top of his, watching with a bored expression.

**And just for this moment, as long as you're mine**

**I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline**

**And if it turns out, it's over too fast**

**I'll make every last moment last**

**As long as you're mine…**

Ginny reached out, wincing, and touched Draco on the arm with barest brush of her fingertips. He drew away, a repulsed look on his face, before composing himself and singing his part. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes though, as if trying to make sure she wouldn't touch him again.

**Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise**

**But you've got me seeing through different eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen under your spell**

**And somehow I'm feeling up that I fell**

Draco sang halfheartedly, standing up and gesturing at Ginny with what Harry supposed was an affectionate gaze. He over dramatized though, and Madeleine winced as Ginny narrowly avoided being hit in the face by Draco's arm gestures. Harry let out a small moan. "_Can I go now?_" he whimpered under his breath, amazed at Draco's high and flat voice, completely emotionless, and the worst blocking he'd ever seen. This wasn't just murder, it was torture. Madeleine whined softly at the blatant horrifying acting and singing, covering her ears and sinking low in her chair.

"_Shut up you two, Draco's doing an amazing job." _Daphne glared angrily. They both groaned quietly and Harry covered his ears, both of them still watching the horrors that unfolded in front of them.

**Every moment, as long as you're mine**

**I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time**

**Say there's no future, for us as a pair**

**And though I may know, I don't care**

**Just for this moment, as long as you're mine**

**Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine**

**Borrow the moonlight, until it is through**

**And now, I'll be here, holding you**

**As long as you're mine**

That was their limit. Harry stood up while Madeleine crumpled further into her chair, whimpering quietly to herself at the butchering of the part. He turned to leave, and the silence behind him told him everyone had noticed. "Harry, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Out, before I go insane and have to go to St. Mungo's. I'm too young to die."

Harry was grabbed from behind and tossed into his chair, narrowly avoiding landing on Madeleine. Two hateful glares stared down at him from Daphne and Parvati.

"Okay, smartass, tell them what you think they're doing wrong. Because, of course, you know everything about this play, no matter that you haven't even seen it before."

Harry returned their glares coolly. They were insane, there was no other explanation, unless the music had melted their brains. That was actually believable, he mused.

"You want me to tell them? Fine, I will."

He looked at Malfoy with narrowed eyes, noticing that he was glaring just as hard as the two girls that had thrown him in his chair.

"Come on Potter, tell us what we are doing wrong, O Chosen One."

"Do you actually have a brain behind your face or is it just emptiness?" Harry questioned, a furious look on his face. "If you ever learn to shut your mouth then I'll tell you."

Still glaring like there was no tomorrow, Harry took a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves. Madeleine looked up at him, her eyes wide and slightly relieved. He was finally going to be able to blow off some steam…hopefully without blowing their little secret…

"First off, Malfoy, you look like a windmill. The point is to gesture with finesse and affection, not to pinwheel your arms in all directions and hit Ginny in the face. Second, you both look like you're doing the most disgusting job on earth. Ginny, you have to look affectionate, you love this guy. Right now you look like you'd rather kick him in his family jewels." Malfoy winced slightly. "Malfoy, you're looking the same way. You have to remember the lyrics of the song you're singing. You have fallen in love with this girl, and would do anything to be with her as long as you can."

Ginny frowned and bit her lip. She knew Harry was right, but she wanted him up here with her, not Malfoy. He did know a lot about the play though. She wondered how. Dumbledore wondered the same thing, and also wondered why he didn't try out if he knew so much.

"Also Malfoy, you are completely emotionless. Love is not emotionless! It's intense, it's real! This is a big moment between Elphaba and Fiyero, and you have to act it like it is. If you two can't get past your family grudges then you are not fit to play these roles. You knew there was a good chance you wouldn't end up with someone you would fall in love with when you auditioned. Final improvement, touch each other. Be affectionate. You've seen girlfriend/boyfriend relationships around the castle, you've seen love between people's parents, imitate that! That is what needs to happen between the pair in this scene."

Most of the cast stared at him with open mouths, and he could see Madeleine trying to hide her smile. Apparently his lecture seemed to have _some_ effect.

Malfoy looked ready to commit murder, preferably Harry.

"Well, _smartarse_, if you think you can do it better you get up here and do it!" Draco yelled, malice and fury shining in his grey eyes.

Harry nodded nonchalantly and climbed up on the stage. He tossed Madeleine a wink and she casually stood.

Malfoy tossed his script in Harry's direction and watched him catch it with Seeker reflexes. It was thrust back at him with a hard phrase.

"I don't need it. _At all_." Harry emphasized the words, hoping they got his meaning across. Apparently they did, because a sneering Malfoy jumped off the stage and took the seat Harry had left behind. Ginny was standing near the bed, her hip cocked and a smirk on her lips as she watched Harry's movements. She didn't know how Harry was going to act, or even if he could, but this could be her catalyst. Harry would fall for her after this scene, she'd make sure of it! She retreated back towards the bed, lying on it, trying to display her figure to her best advantage.

But Harry turned towards the edge of the stage and reached down, clasping the hand of the girl he'd been sitting next to during rehearsal. He pulled her up on the stage and raised an eyebrow at Ginny's pose. She flushed slightly, but didn't move. Turning back to Madeleine, he rolled his eyes and spoke to Ginny. "Ginny, can you go sit and watch? It will be better for you to watch us and gather the atmosphere, and besides, Nyx knows what she's doing."

Pouting, Ginny complied with a dark glare towards the Slytherin girl. Madeleine waved back at her with a small grin of victory on her face. "Headmaster, we'll transfigure our clothes into costumes to mimic Ginny and Draco. Even though I have no idea what they're doing in those costumes…" she finished under her breath. A snort at her side told her Harry had heard.

"Please start at the beginning of the scene once more." Harry's voice was soft but commanding. Dumbledore nodded dumbly, staring at his student. Harry kicked off his trainers into a corner and stripped off his black button-up shirt, revealing his tanned, toned chest and abs. His light jeans rode low on his hips, so being shirtless showed more than he'd planned, not that he'd really planned anything at all.

Madeleine blushed slightly, but kept her composure, which was more than she could say for some of the girls around, and even some of the guys. She transfigured her skinny jeans into a light skirt that fell to her lower thighs (for easier movement) and kicked her violet converse off into the same corner. Everyone who wasn't staring before was definitely staring now. Madeleine wasn't afraid to admit she had a nice body. She had no problems with showing it off either.

Harry tossed her a smirk and she climbed onto the bed, rolling her hips saucily in his direction. He swallowed but rolled his eyes and looked at Dumbledore as he settled himself on the bed next to her, enlarging it slightly. "Headmaster?" his voice was flawlessly polite, but contained a dark undertone. Dumbledore's eyes widened fractionally and he nodded, beginning the introduction music. Madeleine was leaning back against the head board, sitting up with her legs out in front of her. Harry lay on his side beside her, his head propped up on his hand, looking into her eyes.

She slid down as the music played and gazed deeply into emerald green orbs as she began to croon the first notes of the song.

**Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight**

**I need help believing you're with me tonight**

**My wildest dreamings could not foresee**

**Lying beside you, with you wanting me…**

The difference between their performance and the other was immediately palpable. They looked at each other with complete adoration and trust. While Madeleine sang the first verse, she reached out and touched his face with her fingertips, a soft look in her eyes. Her voice was soft and sweet, but intense in its emotions, something Ginny would never achieve. Harry shifted closer to her, touching her face as she sang out the words to the chorus.

**And just for this moment, as long as you're mine**

**I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline**

**And if it turns out, it's over too fast**

**I'll make every last moment last**

**As long as you're mine…**

Harry gripped her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position as he did, stroking her hair and gazing deeply into her clear topaz eyes. They could feel the electricity sparking between them. He began to sing, his voice full of emotion, a husky and strong baritone.

**Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise**

**But you've got me seeing through different eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen under your spell**

**And somehow I'm feeling up that I fell**

He stood pulling her up with him, and danced her around the 'room' as they sang together, in perfect harmony, emotions strong, hearts fluttering. He spun her around, inciting a laugh amidst the harmony she crooned to his melody. And as the music wound down, they slowed, until they came to a complete stop, facing each other. Her hands were held in his and she looked up at him, her eyes shining.

**Every moment, as long as you're mine**

**I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time**

**Say there's no future, for us as a pair**

**And though I may know, I don't care**

**Just for this moment, as long as you're mine**

**Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine**

**Borrow the moonlight, until it is through**

**And now, I'll be here, holding you**

**As long as you're mine**

He bent his head to kiss her, but she looked away, her long hair swinging over her shoulder.

**What is it?**

His voice was raspy, harsh, yet concerned and soft in his emotion for the woman in front of him. Everyone was lost in the spell of their performance.

**It's just…for the first time in my life, I feel…wicked.**

She whispered the last word, and as the music faded away, he gathered her into his arms, her face buried in his chest. They stood together, him holding her close, for an immeasurable moment of time, before they slowly broke apart. They redressed silently and Madeleine reversed her transfiguration. The hall remained silent. It seemed that most of the people had gone into shock. "That is what's wrong with your play," Harry said coldly, harshly. They left the hall silently, almost like ghosts as they faded into the shadows outside the Great Hall.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

My characters have anger issues. I admit that. And they have intense mood swings. I admit that too. But I love them anyway.

C'mon punk. Make my day. Review.

Love from,

Avalon


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Wicked. Duh.

**Note:** What different styles mean…

**BOLD AND CAPS**: singing

**Bold**: speaking

**Bold and Underlined**: speaker (character(s))

**Chapter Four, Act One, Scene Six: Something Bad**

Harry sighed. It was finally the evening of the play, an eve he had been dreading for the past week and a half. Dinner was quiet that night, a result of dining alone with his girlfriend. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Tracey were giving them both the cold shoulder, a fact that didn't bother them quite as much as it should. But the two were used to being alone, only this time, they were together. It comforted them, and they became more comfortable with each other in consequence, perhaps more comfortable than they should be. But nevertheless, neither of them looked forward to the performance very much.

For days after their little show, they had been bombarded with questions from students, usually on why they didn't try out and how on earth they knew that much about the play in the first place. Refusing to answer questions got them nowhere, and it became so irritating to the both of them that they fled to the Room of Requirement, and were seen only in classes and occasionally at meals. Today, however, they were alone together. Ron, Hermione, Tracey, and Blaise were all at the stage going over some final parts to prepare for the show. The Room was sealed off from other students. But it wouldn't last.

Madeleine and Harry were required to go see the play. The stage was set up in the Quidditch Pitch this time, and as all the teachers and students were going to see it, they weren't allowed to be in the castle alone. At about half past seven, the brown-haired girl and black-haired boy joined the rest of the school at the entrance to the Pitch. When they entered, they both glared in disgust. The ministry had assembled what was supposed to be an opera house, never mind that 'Wicked' originally started on Broadway in the US, and it was full of ministry statues and signs that demoted species of magical creatures.

The two went up high into the theatre, ignoring the reserved signs, and entered Box 7, which was empty and unreserved. Looking down into the crowd, it seemed that there were hundreds of witches and wizards, almost the entire magical population of London seated below. Then, the lights dimmed and the curtain opened, revealing a scene that made them both shudder. Whoever had conjured the sets was obviously colorblind or something along those lines, because that green does not mix with that ghastly orange. So they squinted their eyes and tried to watch.

Several people were out onstage, seemingly conversing in serious tones, but the effect was ruined when they started to chuckle nervously upon seeing the crowd. And, then, the music started and they moved into their positions and burst into erratic song.

**GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!  
>THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!<br>THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS,  
>THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ,<br>IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!**

**Ozian****: Look, it's Glinda!**

Glinda floated on in a giant bubble, obviously magical by the way it glittered. Madeleine shook her head.****

**Glinda****: Fellow Ozians,  
>LET US BE GLAD,<br>LET US BE GRATEFUL,  
>LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE<br>THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!  
>ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW<br>THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
>THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY<br>OUTLIVE A LIE  
>FOR YOU AND...<strong>

**Ozian****: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
><strong>**Ozian****: NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!**

**Ozians****: NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!  
><strong>**Ozian Man****: THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!  
><strong>**Women****: THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!  
><strong>**Ozians****: WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!  
><strong>**Glinda****: AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
>THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY<br>GOODNESS KNOWS  
>THE WICKED DIE ALONE<br>IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED  
>YOU'RE LEFT ONLY<br>ON YOUR OWN  
><strong>**Ozians****: YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
>THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY<br>GOODNESS KNOWS  
>THE WICKED CRY ALONE<br>NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED  
>THEY REAP ONLY<br>WHAT THEY'VE SEWN  
><strong>**Ozian****: Glinda, why does wickedness happen?  
><strong>**Glinda****: That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happed to be the governor of Munchkinland **

Blaise and Tracey entered together, holding hands at one corner of the stage, while the 'Ozians' watched in interest from the opposite side of the stage.

******Frex****: I'm off to the assembly, dear.  
><strong>**Glinda****: She had a mother, as so many do...  
><strong>**Frex****: HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY  
><strong>**Melena****: THAT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT  
><strong>**Frex****: BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART  
>WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!<strong>

Blaise exited the stage, tossing a smile and a wave at Tracey. Tracey waved back, but smirked as Anthony Goldstein, who played her lover, strode onstage and began to sing in a frog-like voice.

**Glinda****: And like all families, they had their secrets.  
><strong>**Lover****: HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,  
>I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,<br>SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXER  
>AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER<br>HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,  
>AND FOLLOW ME DOWN<br>****Glinda****: And of course, from the moment she was born she was...well...different.**

Madeleine sighed and rose, Harry right behind her. "That was horrible," she murmured to the emerald-eyed boy behind her. He visibly winced as Pansy's shrill voice pierced the air again. Never in their respective lives had they ever walked out on a performance of 'Wicked', but there was always a first time for everything. As they strode out the front arch, they were surprised to recognize the Astronomy teacher, Professor Aurora Sinistra, standing outside, her face grim. "What are you two doing out here?" her voice was surprised. They glanced at each other, and shrugged. "Couldn't stand to watch anymore."

The Professor offered them a wry grin. "I'm not too much of a fan myself, though I absolutely love the musical itself, this version is atrocious."

The duo grinned at each other. "Did you manage to see the British troupe performing at the Last Stage Theatre?" Harry asked her. Her face fell. "I've seen every troupe except that one," she sounded disappointed. "I've been hoping to see it for weeks."

Madeleine grinned wolfishly. "Here," Harry handed Sinistra a packet of papers. She looked down at them with wide silvery eyes. "This show has been sold out for weeks," she whispered, gazing at the first sheet in the stack. "Right," Harry agreed, nodding his head and interlacing his fingers with Madeleine's. The packet was a list of reserved boxes for the last British troupe show of 'Wicked' at the Last Stage Theatre. A list of names of the students in the school's play, plus Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sinistra was included in the packet, and a voucher was slipped into an envelope. Confirmations and re-confirmations were also included, leading to a quite hefty pile. The silvery-blonde Professor stared at them, then blinked. She knew their little secret. Grinning wildly, she slipped the packet into a pocket of her robes, nodding at them delightedly. "I'll be delighted to give this to the Headmaster."

They nodded, then headed off to the castle, laughing all the way.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

About two hours later the portrait hole opened, spilling out a crowd of Gryffindor students, all talking excitedly about their school's play and the ministry's opera house.

A loud SLAP resounded through the room, causing everyone to fall silent. All attention turned to the couch by the common room fireplace.

A very angry Hermione and Ron stood over Harry, whose head was turned to the side, a bright red hand print quickly appearing on his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT ON YOUR BEST FRIENDS' PLAY!" Hermione shrieked, her face thunderous. "How dare you ignore our hard work like it was nothing?"

Harry turned his face so that he was looking in her direction, his emerald eyes glittering fiercely. His glasses lay somewhere on the floor, a result of Hermione's slap on the face.

"You wouldn't understand, and you never will." His voice was glacial, colder than ice. No one had heard him speak in such a coldly angry manner before. No one except Madeleine, and she was far from the Gryffindor common room now.

"Try me," Hermione hissed, like an angry cat. Though her anger was pitiful compared to the cold fury that was evident on Harry's face and the tense hold of his body.

Harry stood, walking right past her and Ron and out towards the portrait hole. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she howled, furious. "The only thing you will ever understand is your perfect life," Harry replied coldly. "You will never understand that there is a world outside of magic. That world is worth more than you will ever know."

Hermione growled and pounced at him, but like a shadow he faded into the darkness outside the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione couldn't find him for the next hour, until they got caught out after curfew by Snape, who sneered and sent them straight back to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring their frantically furious words.

Harry slept in the Room of Requirement that night, and for many nights in the future. Madeleine joined him after being howled out by Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Have a heart and review.

Love from,

Avalon


	5. Chapter the Fifth and Final

**Disclaimer: **You know the routine. C'mon everyone, say it with me! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WICKED.

**Note:** The way things are styled…

Underlined with CAPS and without caps: speakers/singers (character(s))

**Bold**: spoken

_Italicized_: singing/sung

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL ENJOYED THIS PRODUCTION OF WICKED: A HARRY POTTER MUSICAL.

**Chapter Five, Act One, Scene Seventeen: Defying Gravity**

The next week or so would have been fairly lonely for Harry if he hadn't had Madeleine and Aurora Sinistra. The Professor allowed them to call her by her first name, leading to an easy familiarity. They now regarded her as an adoptive aunt of sorts. During their free time, the three wandered the castle, the dungeons, the towers, looking for secret passageways and hidden rooms, which, interestingly, they did find a lot of. Aurora (who Madeleine liked to call Rory) had given Professor Dumbledore the tickets, ignoring his questions with a smile.

It was now December 25, about 6:25 PM, and a large crowd was gathered outside the Last Stage Theatre. The patrons were very well dressed, in fine dresses and tuxedos, which made the Hogwarts group feel very uncomfortable, even though they were in their best muggle clothing, which admittedly wasn't much. Professor Sinistra was the only one who looked suitable for the occasion, in a long black dress, silver shawl, and fine silver jewelry. Her blonde hair was pulled up in an elegant twist, and she looked beautiful.

At promptly 6:30 PM, the doors swung open, and several escorts with white powdered wigs led the group to their reserved boxes. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall were seated in Box Fifteen, high above the stage on the second floor. Commenting to Albus on Aurora Sinistra's absence, both teachers were surprised to see her in the box above them, the only one on the third floor.

All four of the students were anxious for the play to begin, but to pass the time they skimmed through their free programs. As Ginny (though tonight she wouldn't mind being called Ginevra – she felt so elegant and mature) looked through hers, she found a section about the cast and crew. The main actors and actresses were on the first three pages, but what caught her attention was a photograph that took up about three-fourths of the first page. It featured a handsome, laughing young man and young lady in an embrace. They both had black hair, though the boy's was carefully messy and the girl's tumbled in wild curls over her shoulders. The soft smiles on their faces reminded Ginny of the only muggle film she had ever seen, one in black-and-white. They weren't looking at the camera, but rather at each other.

The boy was dressed in black jeans and a white button-up shirt that had the top three buttons undone, exposing the tanned skin of his upper chest. The girl was wearing a cute black dress that reached her lower thigh and had no straps whatsoever. The dress was tight to her hips, where the skirt flared out with a layer of white tulle underneath. The edges of the tulle went about an inch below the hem of the black part of the skirt. The boy's feet were clad in soft black shoes, and the girl wore open-toed black suede high heels with chiffon rosette details.

The girl's hands were resting on the boy's shoulders, and his hands were on her waist as they smiled at each other. But what struck Ginny the most was the color of the guy's eyes – they were vivid emerald green, almost exactly like Harry's. The girl had clear topaz eyes, but she dismissed these, choosing to drool over the young man who looked so much like Harry. She glanced at the name of the character he portrayed.

"Fiyero," she whispered to herself.

"What was that Ginny?" Hermione asked, peering over at her program.

"Look at the guy who's playing Fiyero, he looks so much like Harry it's scary."

Hermione looked through her own book, pausing at the picture. "You're right. Too bad he isn't here to see it." She checked out the bio underneath the picture that took up the remaining fourth of the page and began to read aloud.

" 'These rising young stars are sixteen-year-olds from Surrey, England. They joined the British troupe early last summer and have since become a pair of England's favorite leads, outdone only by the original American troupe, which consisted of Idina Menzel and Leo Norbert Butz. This is the duo's last performance until this summer, when they are released from their boarding school and begin acting for the three summer months. They plan to audition for lead roles in next summer's new show, The Phantom of the Opera. We wish good luck to this amazing pair as they continue astounding audiences with their emotionally impressive acting and professional attitude.' "

Before any of them could comment, the lights were dimmed, then extinguished as the curtain rose and the musical began.

The stage was teeming with activity as groups of people dressed in blue discussed things hurriedly in hushed tones. Then, out of nowhere, the music began to play and a pair of blue-people, a man and woman, began to sing.

MUNCHKINS

_Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz is Dead! Good news! Good news!_

**Look! It's Glinda!**

The shining bubble Glinda was encased in flew through the air, until it reached the outside corner of the stage. There she stayed, gazing down at the Munchkins with a smile on her face but tears in her eyes.

GLINDA

**Fellow Ozians:**  
><em>Let us be glad! Let us be grateful! Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who! Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by outlive a lie for you and –<em>

VARIOUS MUNCHKINS

_No one mourns the Wicked! No one cries "They won't return!" No one lays a lily on their grave! The good man scorns the Wicked! Through their lives, our children learn, what we miss, when we misbehave!_

GLINDA

_And Goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonely! Goodness knows the Wicked die alone! It just shows when you're Wicked you're left only on your own. _(ALL) _Yes, Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely! Goodness knows the Wicked cry alone! Nothing grows for the Wicked: they reap only what they sow._

GLINDA

**Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do:**

Glinda seemed very thoughtful as Melena and Frex entered from the side of the stage, walking hand-in-hand, laughing with each other. The Munchkins stopped moving, and the spotlight stopped on the pair.

MELENA AND FREX

(F)_How I hate to go and leave you lonely!  
><em>(M)_That's alright - it's only just one night.  
><em>(F)_But know that you're here in my heart, while I'm out of your sight!_

Frex left his wife center stage, heading off to the side with a wave and a blown kiss. Melena pretended to catch it and waved at him, smiling. But as soon as he was gone, that smile turned into a smirk. She went over to a door in the face of the clock background and opened it as Glinda spoke once more in a hesitant tone.

GLINDA

**And like every family - they had their secrets.**

Melena drank a glass full of a green liquid as a seedy-looking man danced with her and sang:

LOVER

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty! I've got one more night left here in town. So have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer! Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me down!_

As Melena followed the man offstage, obviously intoxicated, Glinda spoke again, her tone thoughtful once more.

GLINDA

**And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well – different.**

The scene changed drastically as Melena reappeared, her belly heavily swollen and sweating. Frex and the midwife were standing by her spread legs as she screamed in pain. Frex was pacing worriedly, but the midwife looked gleeful.

MIDWIFE AND FREX

(M)_ It's coming!  
><em>(F)_Now?  
><em>(M)_The baby's coming  
><em>(F)_And how!  
><em>(M)_I see a nose  
><em>(F)_I see a curl  
><em>(M)_It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little -_

Several people jumped as the elderly looking midwife screamed in horror at the wet green bundle between Melena's legs.

FREX, MELENA, AND MIDWIFE  
>(F)<strong>Sweet Oz!<strong>  
>(Mel)<strong>What is it? What's wrong?<strong>  
>(M)<em>How can it be?<em>  
>(F)<em>What does it mean?<br>_(M)_It's atrocious  
><em>(F)_It's obscene!  
><em>(M&F)_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally - green!  
><em>(F)**Take it away, take it away!**

GLINDA  
><strong>So you see - it couldn't have been easy!<strong>

As the group burst into song again, all of the residents of Box Fifteen lost themselves in the musical, watching them dance and twirl, scenes flashing, emotions running high. Ginny was startled to half-recognize Fiyero's voice from somewhere, though she couldn't exactly recall –

FIYERO

_Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraught-less, when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish! Dancing through life, mindless and careless! Make sure you're where less trouble is rife! Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing when you're dancing through life!_

**So - what's the most swankified place in town?**_  
><em>  
><span>GALINDA<span>  
><strong>That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.<strong>

FIYERO  
><strong>Sounds perfect!<strong>  
><em>Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight! We can dance till it's light - find the prettiest girl, give 'er a whirl! Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom, come on - follow me! You'll be happy to be there!<em>

Ginny was entranced by Fiyero and extremely jealous of Elphaba, with her wavy long black hair and amazing singing. Hermione was fascinated by the set changes throughout the show, Ron was just excited to be watching a muggle show, and Draco just sneered at Fiyero the entire time. The Professors were pleased by the amazing acting of the two romantic leads, and commented often on the talent they possessed.

Finally, at least in Ginny's opinion, they reached the scene of 'As Long As You're Mine'. In the real musical, Fiyero and Elphaba were much more romantic.

Elphaba and Fiyero

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not forsee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

Fiyero knelt in front of Elphaba, his hands pressed against hers and their foreheads touching. He wore suspenders and a cream-colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up; Elphaba wore her signature witchy (but practical) black dress. Elphaba touched Fiyero's face tenderly as she sang and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

_And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<em>

Fiyero rose up, taking one of Elphaba's hands and leading her up so she faced him with a tender smile. He spun her around, an adoring smile on his lips as he sang. He spun Elphaba out then pulled her in so her back was pressed against his front. Ginny sucked in a breath as she saw his hands roam over her front, touching gently.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<em>

Fiyero's sensuous voice was evidently affecting Elphaba, as she'd become pretty much boneless the moment he started singing. But it wasn't only her – females were swooning all over the theatre, Ginny and Hermione included. Fiyero spun her around so they stood chest to chest, their foreheads touching, gazing into each other's eyes with unmistakable affection. Ginny sniffed back touched tears, and she could hear Hermione next to her sighing enviously.

_Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<br>And though I may know  
>I don't care<em>

They sang together, harmony and melody in perfect correlation. Their music swooped and soared through the air as their voices danced around the notes. It was indescribable – and the sheer power of the emotion in their voices only added to the beautiful music they made.

_Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>

And then Fiyero went to kiss her scarlet lips and she looked away, hair sweeping over her shoulder.

**What is it?**

Fiyero whispered huskily, his voice deep and unusually seductive, making half the female population start hyperventilating. Elphaba turned back towards him, a sly smile on her face, but a sad look in her eyes.

**For the first time…**

She bit her lip.

**I feel…wicked.**

Her last word was whispered, a soft murmur, yet everyone could hear it, and slight sadness in her tone felt all too real. Ginny's throat tightened, and she realized all she had done wrong in their stupid play. Harry had been right, so right. But it was too late.

The rest of the musical passed in an emotional haze for Ginny. The song 'For Good' actually pushed her into tears. The emotion that Elphaba's voice carried swept her away, and she finally realized just how Elphaba must have felt as she left her only friend left in Oz. She cried when Elphaba accepted Fiyero in his scarecrow likeness, despite his admission that he was no beauty.

And then it was the end, and Fiyero and Elphaba were leaving through the Clock. The curtain dropped, and all was silent for an entire moment. Then the strains of applause began, until it became a tumult. Everyone in the audience began to stand as the curtain rose once more, and the cast bowed. First the ensemble, the Munchkins and monkeys and Ozians. Then the main characters began to appear out of the wings. Madame Morrible, a character they did not know, the Wizard, Frex, Melena, and the midwife. Dr. Dillamond and Boq (the Tin Man) took their bows. Finally the leads appeared, Nessarose coming out first, receiving plenty of applause. Then Glinda, and finally, finally, Elphaba and Fiyero appeared, her hand in the crook of his arm. Fiyero now looked like the dashing Winkie prince he had originally been, and Elphaba looked as wicked as ever in her black dress. They bowed individually and together, waving as the applause grew even louder.

The red velvet curtain dropped, ending the performance.

The students filed out of the theatre, some rubbing their eyes, tear tracks on the faces of others. Silence fell as they regarded each other.

"We didn't just kill it," someone murmured. "We tortured it as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement and some made noises of assent. Dumbledore called them to their portkeys, but not before someone started crying again.

With a pop, the Hogwarts contingent disappeared.

The students reappeared on the fringes of the Great Hall, and most of them froze in disbelief. There, at the top of the staircase, was a large clock, tolling the midnight hour in mournful tones. As the students watched, dumbfounded, the face of the clock slowly opened and a pair of characters that all present certainly recognized regally stepped out. Elphaba, no longer green, but pale and beautiful, her black curls cascading down her shoulders, held hands with Fiyero, her prince. They were dressed in the clothes they'd worn for the program pictures, and everyone was astounded at their beauty.

The professors all arrived with small pops, and fell as awestruck as the students. The two gazed around in apparent interest, but focused their gazes on the crowd below promptly after the professors' arrival. The two descended the grand staircase with ethereal grace. Dumbledore seemed to come to his senses as they reached the bottom, and raised his wand. "May I ask what you two are doing here?"

Elphaba (for no one knew what else to call her) laughed musically, tossing her dark head. "It seems you already have. But you need not be wary – we are simply here to gather some of your students' opinions on the play. We meant to speak to you after the performance, but you left so quickly we didn't get a chance."

Dumbledore and the students relaxed, none of them noticing the grin on their Astronomy Professor's face.

"The play was bloody damn amazing!"

There went Ronald, with his direct connection from thought formation to his mouth. It seemed the "thinking things through" bit of his brain was underdeveloped. Hermione and Ginny both slapped the back of his head and he scowled at them.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero laughed, their laughs blending just like their music.

"I must admit I was shocked to hear that this school was putting on their own version of the play," Fiyero's voice was slightly cool, but still very sensual. Elphaba noticed the female distraction before elbowing him in the ribs. He pressed a kiss to her head.

"I admit I was interested that you would attempt this play, for it is one that requires much emotion and concentration, but a dab of fun and spontaneity as well. With it's distinct differences in skills and vocal ranges, it also requires tremendous vocal proficiency."

"The three hardest roles, are that of Glinda," he said, pausing in front of a slightly scared Pansy.

"Glinda is cheerful, vain, self-centered, but ultimately trying to help others in her own way. I'm afraid you lacked that – your performance was more focused on you, rather than sharing the spotlight with your fellow leads."

The pair moved on to Draco Malfoy, and Elphaba's eyes narrowed slightly as Fiyero spoke.

"The next, is Fiyero, the scarecrow/Winkie prince. Here, I speak from experience."

He lifted Malfoy's chin so they were looking eye-to-eye, green to grey.

"Fiyero is an emotional character. As much as he would like to admit that all he'll ever be is a shallow prince, he becomes much more upon meeting Elphaba. He changes throughout the play, and these emotional changes help connect the audience to the character. You had no emotion, rather like a heartless Tin Man."

Malfoy's chin fell as Fiyero stepped back and allowed Elphaba to move to the final lead they spoke of.

Everyone watched, slightly frightened, as the no-longer-green girl clasped both of Ginny's hands in her own delicate fingers.

"The hardest part of the entire play is the role of Elphaba, the green-skinned outcast." The girl's voice was quiet, but clear.

"This part requires vocal proficiency more than any other role, except perhaps Glinda. Your emotional state must be displayed on full view, but it cannot be false. You must truly feel her emotions – her fear, her anger, her triumph, her protectiveness, love, affection, and finally her bittersweet happiness. But you alone, out of all the cast, first realized how you mutilated the part." Ginny nodded slowly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Elphaba inclined her head to the girl and planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

"A kiss from Glinda it may not be, but I am proud of you, child. It is never easy to recognize one's own shortcomings. I wish you good luck with any future acting you may do."

She released Ginny's hands and looked to Fiyero. He was watching her with undisguised and genuine pride and affection. Taking his hand, Elphaba stepped away from the students and began the climb up the grand staircase, just as elegantly as they'd descended it. But Fiyero paused, and turned towards Professor Sinistra.

"Thank you Aurora." The professor nodded and her smile widened at the students' dumfounded look.

As they reached the top of the steps, Fiyero pulled Elphaba close and brushed a soft kiss onto her lips before stepping away and yawning loudly. He stretched and unconsciously ruffled his carefully messy hair, creating a hairstyle that everyone knew very well…

Elphaba bit back a laugh and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her hair. A soft "_Finite Incantantem_!" made the color fade to dark brown, gold and violet streaks slowly fading into view. It straightened out, falling pin-straight to her elbows. Clear topaz eyes scanned the crowd, an amused expression falling across her face as she registered the dumbstruck looks on the students' and professors' faces.

"Now that I have said my piece, I am going up to Gryffindor tower, getting out of these clothes since I have been sweating in them all night, taking a shower and going to bed. That, and I might want to get a head start, before Ron and Malfoy decide to kill me for kissing a Slytherin." Fiyero said, smirking and pulling out black round glasses.

He slipped them on and put an arm around Elphaba's waist. When he looked up, everyone realized just exactly who they were staring at.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione and Ron's twin shouts echoed around the hall as Harry pressed another kiss to Madeleine's lips before casting the crowd a bow and fleeing to Gryffindor Tower for a much-needed shower.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

That night, Harry lay across a common room couch, reading a book he had been given by Madeleine tonight. It was the second book in the Wicked series, Son of A Witch, that starred Elphaba and Fiyero's son Liir. It was quite good, he had to admit, and it was a shame they couldn't have incorporated the boy into the musical.

Ron sat, still disbelieving, in the chair across from him which he shared with Hermione.

"I still can't believe you were Fiyero tonight. I really can't. And you kissed a SLYTHERIN! Willingly! Have you gone insane?"

Harry frowned and closed his book.

"What's wrong with Madeleine? She can't help being a Slytherin, but I love her for it."

"Yeah, well, but…"

"Oh shut up Ron. I think it's good that Harry is making friends with other houses."

Harry smiled slightly, at least they were talking to him again. It was close to three in the morning when Ron and Hermione finally left him and headed off to bed.

"Night Ron, Hermione."

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry tilted his head back over the arm of the sofa to get a better look at his once-again friend.

"You did an excellent job tonight. I don't think anyone wasn't affected by your and…Madeleine's performances. It was beautiful."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione smiled back. "Good night Harry."

"Night."

Harry was the only one left in the common room, lying in front of the dying fire. "Harry?" a melodic voice called out, one that he knew very well. "Kitten?" he whispered, sitting up. "Harry!"

Her voice was relieved as she stepped out of the shadows underneath the boy's staircase. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Snuck in," she dismissed his surprise.

Harry laughed, a strong baritone chuckle. Madeleine's mouth went dry. He stood and led her over to the couch that he had just vacated, pulling her down onto his lap. Taking her head in his large hands, he stared into her topaz eyes and spoke. "I love you, Madeleine Ariel Nyx. I will love you forever."

Her eyes widened, and she whispered in her British/Irish accent. "I love you more than life itself." A smile touched his lips, and he bent his head and kissed her gently. But Madeleine moved more quickly, and she pushed him back against the back of the couch and proceeded to kiss him deeply and passionately. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor, and when they broke apart, he lay down and pulled her down on top of him, her head lying on his chest.

Harry stroke her hair, humming under his breath.

"Harry?" Her voice startled him slightly. "Yes?"

"Sing for me? Please?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. Your choice."

"Sing your part. From 'As Long As You're Mine'."

Harry smiled gently at her and kissed the top of her head. "Alright."

Madeleine nodded against his chest and closed her eyes.

**Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<strong>

**Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<strong>

Harry hummed out the last bars of the song and looked down at the girl on his chest. She was breathing deeply, her eyes closed peacefully. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her, settling himself into the darkness of sleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

And it is OVER! WOW! My first multi-chapter fic! FINISHED! I can't believe it.

Review. Please. Make a girl happy.

Love from,

Avalon


End file.
